


Holding out for a lover

by Paper_Panda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bottom Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romanogers Smut Week, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: It's been a while since Natasha and Steve talked for the last time. One night, when flashbacks are hunting her, she's happy to find out that she has an unexpected visitor.





	Holding out for a lover

They say once you have mastered being alone, you are ready for the company of others, that doesn't make it easy though. 

When everyone's life journey separated from her own, when the only heart beating in this house belonged to her, it wasn't something most could take. 

For the first time in her life, she found herself alone. A huddled heap of ripped jeans and torn coats, she sat alone and utterly terrified in the darkness. It was like that since months. Thanos came and wiped half of living beings within a snap of his disgusting purple fingers.

When she heard knocking to the door, she frowned. She wasn't expecting any visitors, yet she decided to check who was it.

Natasha put black, satin nightgown on her shoulders and went to the front door. She opened them and peeked on the corridor.

It was no one else but Steve.  
He was casually leaning his side against wall next to the wooden door of her apartment.

"Steve?," Natasha whispered cocking her brow. "What are you doing here? It's middle of the night after all."

Cheesy smile crept into his smooth lips as he rubbed his chin. "May I come in?," he asked simply.

Natasha hesitated for a second but eventually shifted aside to make a room for him to step in.  
When he did, she made sure to lock the door with a deadbolt.

Steve followed her to a living room.

"So? I guess it's too late for you to make a laundry," Natasha sent him a brief smile taking a seat in her favourite armchair and pointing couch to him.

Steve smiled, yet his eyes remained sad.  
"Apparently no, it wasn't my purpose," he said. "I missed you and I think it's a good reason to meet with a friend."

Natasha shook her head slightly, tilting it a bit with her big eyes watching him carefully.

Steve was downcasted since the entire action with Thanos happened. But almost 5 years have passed and Natasha still hoped he'll eventually return to a good condition.  
And that night, he simply came to visit her. She had to admit it surprised her though it's been a while since they both talked for the last time.

"That's a good purpose though," she smiled at him. "Something to drink? Vodka maybe? I won't lie, in our position this is the last thing that helps me forget... Even if it's only for an hour or so," Natasha knew she could tell him everything.

Steve sighed. "Alcohol is not a solution, Tasha. No. Thanks. I had it too much in last week. How about coffee?"

She got up and nodded. "Wait. I'll make you one."

In the kitchen she let out a sigh. She was happy that she had an opportunity to speak up her mind. Yet she cut herself out from others. But Steve was not like them...   
Unfortunately, everything between them has changed almost month ago, when after a casually meeting of Avengers, they ended up in bed together.

She came back to the room handling him a cup filled with black, strong coffee. Without sugar. Just like he preferred the most.

“Still remember how I like my coffee, huh?," Steve asked softly taking a sip of hot liquid.

She nodded, this time she took a seat right next to him on the couch.  
Natasha loved his eyes. From them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this was what was meant by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways.

"I happen to remember," she whispered putting head onto his shoulder.

He out the mug down onto wooden coffee table that stand in front of couch. Steve wrapped arm around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay, I promise," Rogers whispered into her ear.

"Steve, please, don't make promises you can't keep," Natasha smiled at him weakly.

Man brushed his thumb over her cheek. "We gotta live. You. Me. We all gotta live. Unless until we won't find a way to bring them back, sugar."

She smiled sadly. She secretly loved when he called her sweet nicknames. Natasha moved her head up a bit to look him right into blue eyes. She parted her lips when he shifted slightly and leant down to kiss her.  
Familiar tingling in her lower belly made her wanting more.  
She let him kiss her however he wanted. Soon, her arm was wrapped around his strong neck as she pulled him closer to deepen the kisses.

When he finally broke the kiss to gasp for air, Natasha cocked her brow with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "So I bet this is what you came for, huh?"

She knew she got him as soon as blush hit his cheeks.

Steve rubbed back of his head chuckling softly. "Well... What can I say? You know I like you very much. And last time was good, wasn't it?"

Natasha laughed deeply. "Oh, yeah, it was, Steve. Especially when you got me kinda drunk. I'm not the Super Soldier after all," she shrugged cocking her brows at him.

Steve licked his lips with his eyes on her. "I told you to stop but you said that if alcohol is free, then "you're gonna get drunk as fuck", Tasha."

"Language," she couldn't help but giggled softly. "Your lines are far too cheesy, Cap."

Without unnecessary words she straddled his lap and kissed him viciously, biting his lower lip as she sucked it into her own mouth.

Steve gasped and narrowed his brows but soon his large palms were placed on her butt.

Natasha unbuttoned his shirt slowly, placing little kisses to his sharp jawline. "You like it, don't ya?"

Steve nodded eagerly looking at her from under his long lashes. He gave her butt a proper squeeze and little spank, Natasha moaned into his lips as they were kissing. Her hand stroked over bulge in his jeans. She gave him a look and undone his leather belt and unzipped the fly to slip hand beneath his pants.

He gasped through parted lips while her fingers wrapped tightly around his squishy length. He tightened the grasp over her waist to pull her closer.  
She pumped her hand few times and smiled a bit when she felt how hard he had gotten.

Steve stroked curves of her body watching how she slipped her nightgown off her shoulders, exposing her naked body to him, just like then, after that significant party. "You're so fucking sexy, Tasha," he whispered kissing her neck and making sure to leave a hickey right on her pulse point.

Romanoff only smiled at his words and rolled head back to provide him an access to her neck.  
She pulled his cock out of his jeans and shifted aside to spit on her hand before pumping it around his shaft again.

Steve was already grunting at that point, his blue eyes were glistening with pleasure and unspeakable desire.

Natasha straddled him once again and kissed him while he guided his member right into her already soaking pussy.

They both let out loud grunts when their bodies connected again. Her hands were placed on his shoulders while his were holding her hips.

She kissed him and moved down a bit to kiss his chest while lowering herself into his cock fully. Fuck, he filled her perfectly. "Oh, God," Natasha couldn't help and groaned deeply, hugging herself to his chest, slowly rocking hips in his hands.

Steve's lips were parted all the time, he grunted everytime she was lowering herself on him, letting his cock deep into her core.

She kissed first drops of sweat that formed into his forehead, salty taste on her lips felt so good.

He was kissing wherever he could reach, massaging her butt and spreading her buttocks for more friction and better access to her soaked pussy. Steve rubbed her entrance from behind as his cock got deeply into her and he slipped his middle finger into her to fill her completely.

"I'm gonna cum," she cried quietly and kissed him passionately, increasing her pace.

Wet noises of two bodies hitting each other filled the room as Steve bucked his own hips to her to meet Natasha's moves.

Soon, Steve cum deep inside her when her inner walls clinched around his throbbing cock.

Natasha, shivering all over her body, pressed her front to his chest, gasping for air.

Steve, still being buried in her pussy, stroked her nape and kissed her temple. "It was definitely worth waiting," he stated finally.

She laughed shortly and nuzzled to his shoulder. "Yeah." Natasha kissed him once again and got op slowly, letting his cock slipped out of her cunt. She bit her lower lip feeling his glance on her naked body and blushed as soon as she felt his warm semen dripping down her inner thighs. "You can stay for the night," she said casually. "If ya want."

Steve improved his clothes and buttoned his shirt. "With a pleasure, Nat. At least tonight neither of us will be alone."


End file.
